NO TE QUIERO OLVIDAR
by sailor tierra
Summary: sera que serena si se enamoro de seiya... y si nunca lo pudo olvidar?


**La historia está basada en la canción de Anahí que lleva este nombre me gusto porque creo que al fin de cuentas en la vida de serena Seiya fue muy importante mi primer one-shot espero que les guste**

**NO TE QUIERO OLVIDAR**

Hace un mes las sailor stars habían vuelto a su planeta, sin embargo serena sentía que algo dentro de ella se ido junto con sus amigos en aquella despedida. Ella ya no era la misma, algo había cambiado ya.

**Tú calor, sobre la almohada se esfumo, y hoy me hace falta los recuerdos, no me dejan ver que nada volverá a ser como ayer, como ayer. **

"Hace un mes Seiya y los otros se fueron, aun a si no puedo dejar de pensar en el será que en el fondo si lo amaba".

Pensaba para sí la joven rubia mientras recordaba la cita que ella y el cantante había tenido, lo muerta de miedo que se encontraba, sin embargo algo dentro de ella le impedía alejarse de, el. Pesar de sus amigas jamás pudo alejarse de, el.

Hola Serena – saludo Mina como siempre con una sonrisa.

Hola Mina como estas – sonrio con dejo de tristeza. Quizás todo era imaginación de ella Seiya era solo su amigo no era así.

Puedo sentarme? – pregunto Mina señalando el lugar libre a lado de Serena.

Claro Mina – sonrio sin ganas sentía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas la traicionarían y Mina lo noto.

Sere… susurro Mina al ver la tristeza en el rostro de su amiga, ni si quiera cuando Darién se fue Serena se veía a sí. Lo único que podía hacer era brindarle todo su cariño a su amiga puesto que lo necesitaba quizás más que ella.

Serena al sentir el abrazo de Mina rompió en llanto, ese llanto que le estaba matando por dentro, que no la dejaba y se aferro a su amiga que estaba igual o peor que ella.

A si ambas rubias duraron largo rato llorando dando se apoyo mutuo, ya que ambas tenían el mismo dolor, aun que una de ellas no lo quisiera reconocer.

**El dolor, me desarma y llorar ya no me calma poco a poco empiezo a enloquecer****  
****y no sé que podrá venir después, después…**

Algo extraño pasaba dentro de ella pues cada noche no podía evitar llorar ante el recuerdo de Seiya.

Luna su amiga, su guardia y consejera sufría al ver como el corazón de su Serena estaba partido dos, una parte estaba en una galaxia lejana y la otra se encontraba en la tierra a lado de aquel que durante milenios era el gran amor de su vida.

Serena, animo Seiya no hubiera querido verte tan mal – dijo la pequeña gata mientras miraba a la rubia de forma maternal. – Estas peor que cuando Darién se fue.

Cállate Luna!- grito llena de dolor serena.

Una sorprendida por su reacción se alejo de ella Serena no era de gritar, ella no era a si –Serena, yo lo lamento no quise…

Cuando... cuando Darién se fue… yo – murmuro Serena con lagrimas en los ojos. – Yo sabía que el regresaría a mi… a mí! – grito llevando las manos a su rostro – pero de Seiya no se si algún día volverá y eso me está matando – su voz esta entrecortada y el llanto no paraba, esas traicioneras lagrimas no la dejaban – y ni si quiera – susurro se levanto y fue a donde luna estaba – ni si quera sé porque estoy llorando y me pongo a si – levanto a Luna y le abrazo aun con lagrimas en los ojos. – Perdóname Luna.

Serena. – Unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la gatita el dolor de Serena era el suyo también.

**Puede que me ciegue la fe pero vuelvo a creer que esto no se acaba sueño que te intento besar y me vuelvo a quemar la vida se me escapa… y aunque cada beso él es más no te quiero olvidar.**

Algo dentro de Serena tenía la esperanza de que Seiya apareciera, que se quedaría al lado de ella varias en sueños la rubia soñaba con aquel intento de beso, aquel casi beso que pudo haber sido la gloria en mismo infierno, sin embargo cuando despertaba se daba cuenta que todo era un sueño, y las lagrimas traicioneras escapan de sus ojos para recordarle que el ya no estaba, cuando salía con su amado príncipe sonreía, o por lo menos lo intentaba.

Darién se daba cuenta de que algo no estaba bien y hacia hasta lo imposible por demostrarle que él estaba ahí, que la amaba con todo su ser. Y cada beso de, él era una explosión de felicidad para ella. Aun a si no podía dejar de recordar a su estrella fugaz.

Hola princesa – sonrio Darién al verla era hermosa aun que él se había dado cuenta que sus princesa había cambiado, y él quería demostrarle que el también había cambiado.

Hola Darién – sonrio con algo de dificultaban, además su rostro a un demostraba que había estado llorando toda la noche, y eso Darién lo notaba pero nunca le decía nada el esperaba pacientemente a que ella le contara – adonde iremos? – dijo fingiendo felicidad.

Aun lugar que estoy seguro que te encantara- sonriendo tomando su mano, y besando sus labios – anda vamos que se nos ara tarde.

Caminaron un largo tramo en el cual Darién no dejo de abrazarla y besarla durante el camino le compro un ramo de rosas y algunos dulces que le gustan. Llegaron Serena se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Darién había preparado para ella una hermosa cena a la luz de la velas, Serena sorprendida su Darién había cambiado mucho ahora mas demostrativo y eso era algo que le encantaba.

**Hoy que no, queda nada de un amor, que se apaga poco a poco empiezo a comprender****  
****que no me queda tanto que perder, que perder...**

Cada día que pasaba Serena sedaba cuenta que Seiya ya no volvería y comenzó animarse de nuevo, al final ya solo le quedaba vivir aquel amor que durante milenios no pudo ser. Y eso era lo que hacía vivir.

Hola Serena – sonrio Mina también ya estaba más animada.

Hola Mina lista para los exámenes finales? – Sonrio Serena ella y Mina siempre presentaba los exámenes extraordinarios.

Si! la gran Mina aino esta vez pasara el examen final de algebra jajaja! – Dijo Mina levando la mano haciendo que todos a su alrededor las miraran.

Hay Mina única cambiaras – sonrio Serena sonrojada – anda vamos o llegaremos tarde como siempre.

**Puede que me ciegue la fe pero vuelvo a creer que esto no se acaba sueño que te intento besar y me vuelvo a quemar la vida se me escapa****  
****y aunque cada beso lo es más no te quiero olvidar.**

Sin embargo aun que los meses pasaban Serena no podía dejar de pensar en Seiya, estaría bien? la recordaría había momentos en los que su recuerdo no la dejaba, y volvía a llorar como la primera vez, sin embargo cada beso de su Darién la elevaba al cielo, y eso era algo que la reconfortaba.

Se nuevo ese sueño – susurro Serena para sí misma mientras trataba de limpiar sus lagrimas que no dejaban de salir – Seiya estarás bien?, se acordara mi? – esas preguntas no dejaban de rondar por su mente. Pero que cosas piensas Serena tú tienes a Darién y el es lo que más debe importarte ahora. Darién solo Darién

A la mañana siguiente se levanto y se arreglo, y fue al departamento de Darién donde el joven príncipe la esperaba con desayuno especial para ella.

**Miro el reloj ,empiezo a aceptar que el tiempo me atrapa y en un segundo finjo que me quiero escapar pero vuelvo por más y al final ya no hay más . **

Los días, los meses, los años pasaron como si fuera agua…

El tiempo nunca se detuvo, era feliz?

Si Serena Tsukino era feliz por fin se casaba con el hombre de su vida, aun que en el fondo de su corazón aun pensaba en esa estrella fugaz que al irse se llevo la mitad de su corazón.

Hoy es el gran día sonrio mama Ikuko a serena mientras entraba al cuarto de Serena.

Si Mama hoy por fin me convertiré en la esposa de mi príncipe- sonrio entusiasmada.

Por cierto mira lo encontré mientras limpiaba la sala un disco de three lights – sonrio dando se lo a su hija.

Gran… gracias mama – susurro nerviosa mientras lo tomaba en sus manos, su madre salió de la habitación y dejo que su hija recordara viejos tiempos – Seiya… mi Seiya – susurro mientras tocaba la portada del disco donde Seiya Kou sonreía y guiñaba un ojo – ahora ya no hay nada eres solo un recuerdo más.

**Puede que me ciegue la fe pero vuelvo a creer que esto no se acaba sueño que te intentó besar y me vuelvo a quemar la vida se me escapa****  
****y aunque cada beso él es más en mi alma y aunque cada beso él es más****  
****no te quiero olvidar no te quiero olvidar...**

Unos meses antes de que naciera su pequeño tormento rosa Serena tubo un sueño, el mismo que años atrás**. **Le había traído lagrimas, el sueños donde Seiya por fin la besaba, ese día despertó miro a su Darién confundida al final ella no amaba a él no?.. El era todo lo que ella necesitaba no era a si,

Como era su costumbre Serena salió a caminar por el parque número diez y cerca de la banca donde Seiya y ella había estaba alguna vez se sentó ahí, acaricio el osito de que Seiya le había dado, cuando escucho esa voz que tantas veces le quitaron el sueño.

Bombón?! – gritaron a lo lejos, esa voz tan familiar. Serena miro en dirección de la voz ahí frente a ella los hermanos Kou. La contemplaban.

Seiya no pudo aguantar las ganas de correr hacia ella y Serena por instinto se levanto y fue hacia él, y ahí en ese sueño mágico los labios de Seiya y de Serena se fundieron en un beso apasionado.

FIN…

Espero que les haya gusto

Xoxox sailor tierra xoxox


End file.
